Falling in love with my Best Friend
by SagaChronicles
Summary: Ron has left and Hermione finds herself alone with Harry. She discovers a spark she has never noticed before but will Harry feel the same way back? HARMONY ONE SHOT


**Author's Note: So I've been shipping Harmony lately and I decided to write this short one shot. Hope you enjoy it? And please review and let me know what you think :) Enjoy :)**

Ron was gone, Hermione couldn't believe it. Her heart began to ache, knowing he was out there alone, anything could happen to him, but at the same time she felt anger building up inside of her. They were supposed to stick together, they were supposed to protect one another. She wasn't even sure if she would see him again, maybe he was going to allow them to continue on and possibly sacrifice themselves while trying to kill Voldemort while he was protected by his parents. Maybe she wanted to be with her parents too.

She sighed loudly to herself, she knew her feelings for Ron but she didn't know why she bothered any more, he never showed her any sort of affection. And if he loved her, surely he wouldn't have left her like this?

She walked alone in the cold, dark woods trying to figure everything out. The wind blew through her hair as she sat down on a soft bed of leaves. She was so angry at the moment, She just wanted everything to be over. She was angry at the world. She was angry at Ron for running, she was angry at Harry for fighting with him and bringing them on this journey , she was angry at herself for erasing her parent's memory and she was especially mad at Albus Dumbledore, firstly for dying and leaving the three of them to embark on such a quest and secondly for sending her to Hogwarts in the first place. This world was not one she wanted to be part of right now, she just wished everything could be normal. She wanted to be back home, in the warmth of her own house and in the company of her loving parents.

She closed her eyes and tried to ignore all of these thoughts, even just for a moment. She just wanted to pretend like she was normal girl about to sit her A levels with plenty of non-magical friends and a boyfriend who appreciated her and loved her back.

* * *

"Hermione?" The soft voice interrupted her from her happy and peaceful thoughts. "Are you ok?"

She opened her eyes, Harry was hunched down beside her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," he whispered guiltily, he could see a the lightness in Hermione's face fade away. "I'll go back to the tent, are you ok here by yourself?"

Hermione nodded and she watched Harry stand up. "Wait!" She said, putting a hand on his leg. "Sit with me? Please?"

"Ehm, sure," Harry stammered with a tone of surprise in his voice. He slowly sat down on the ground beside her. She felt the warmth of his skin brush of her hand as he did so. "Do you want to talk?"

"Give me a minute," Hermione replied closing her eyes again. She inhaled the air and tried to savour her happy thoughts for just a few seconds longer. She felt at peace with Harry beside her, it surprised her. Recently she had felt tense at Harry's side because she knew that would ever lay ahead of them meant danger and possible death, but right now, everything was calm.

She slowly placed her head on his shoulder. She was waiting for him to be reluctant but he wasn't. He just let her rest on his right shoulder as he put his arm around hers. Hermione felt secure. Harry had never made her feel more safe. She began to wonder how after all these years it was Ron she had managed to fall in love with and not Harry. Harry was always there for her, he was understanding and kind, even though he could be sarcastic and dry humored some time, he would never have a negative thought towards Hermione. Hermione wondered if she had ever been properly greatful to him for being such a good friend. He had always stood by her. She looked at his expressionless face and realised he was just as scared as she was if not more.

She felt his hand on her shoulder and it felt right. She knew this moment could only last for so long but this was the best moment she'd had in a long time. And then, all quite of a sudden, she felt something growing inside her chest. It felt like her veins were lighting up with a sort of relief. It was like pain killers attacking a broken heart. Her gaze met Harry's and she realized what was happening. She was falling in love with Harry Potter.

* * *

"Hermione," he whispered softly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm scared Harry," she mumbled. "I just wish it was all over."

"I know," He said, tightening his grip on her shoulder. "Me too."

"I wish," She began but found herself unable to finish her sentence.

"What?" Harry prompted looking at her with interest. Hermione wanted to tell him so many things but she didn't know what the outcome would be.

"I wish we could just get away from it all," She confessed. "I know we can't but Harry, I can't stop thinking about it. Our lives would be so less complicated."

"Sometimes I wish that too," Harry replied, surprising Hermione. "I know I've always said that Hogwarts is my home, but we're not in Hogwarts anymore, I just keep thinking how much easier it would be if I just returned to the Muggle world and hid for a few years But sometimes, easy isn't an option."

"Harry, do you miss her?" Hermione asked. He hadn't mentioned Ginny once.

"Ginny?" Hermione nodded and he sighed. "You know, at one point I didn't want to let Ginny out of my sight, she was always in my thoughts, I always needed to know that she was safe but now, not so much. I mean, I still want her to be safe but it's not like before. Maybe it's because I know she's safer and better off without me in her life."

Hermione had never really seen this deep side of Harry before. She could tell he was dealing with some negative thoughts of his own.

"What about you? Do you miss him?" Harry asked gently. Hermione knew he was talking about Ron, but saying his nam made them both uncomfortable.

"I don't know," she confessed. "I'm angry with him. It doesn't make sense, I was more worried about him when he was beside me than I am now. I don't think it's going to work out."

"Sure it is," Harry smiled but Hermione frowned. "But you see, the thing is, I'm not sure if I want it to work out anymore." Hermione's eyes met Harry's. She wanted to know what he was thinking, what he was feeling, did he feel the same spark between them? She didn't want to say anything, the last thing she wanted to do right now was lose another important person in her life, especially over a crush.

But she didn't want this to be just a crush, she could feel something so strong between them right now, she could feel the warmth of his breath as she continued to gaze into his eyes. She couldn't tell who was doing it, but their heads were moving closer together until suddenly their lips met. Hermione felt her heart light up, Harry was kissing her! She began to kiss him back, it was greater than she could ever have imagined. Finally, when the time was right,she pulled away and smiled.

"Harry," she whispered. He half smiled back at her. He looked surprised.

"I'm sorry," She said.

"No it's ok,"Harry said, putting a hand to his head. "It just came so quickly, but I couldn't stop myself. I think I like you Hermione, but I've never thought about you in this way before."

"Me neither," Hermione told him."But what now?"

"I don't know," Harry sighed. "I'm scared, I'm not going to lie. I wish we could just be together."

"Me too," Hermione sighed, her hand met Harry's and their fingers interlocked.

"We could runaway," harry suggested. "To America or Africa, we could hide for years until they forget about us. But we can't do that." He sighed again. "I have to kill him Hermione, but I don't want you to get hurt along the way, because of me."

"You said that to Ginny and look what happened," Hermione replied. "Look Harry, I want to be at your side, always, no matter if we're in the muggle world or fighting Voldemort. Wherever you are, I feel like I need to be there too."

Harry gazed down at her with a smile. "You know, that's exactly how I feel. Why has it taken us this long? I never thought I'd feel this way about you Hermione, you were always just like a sister to me."

"And I never felt about you this way, before tonight."

"I want this to happen, but now isn't the right time, if Voldemort found out, I'd hate to think what he could do to you," Harry whispered, squeezing her hand.

"Harry, I want to be with you," Hermione told him.

"And we will be together, you've given me more reason to fight, and when it's all over, we can leave it all behind us, we'll have played our parts, we can go wherever we desire," Harry promised as he kissed her cheek.

She kissed him back and returned her head to his shoulder, enjoying one last of peace before they continued on the greatest journey of their life.


End file.
